onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 463
Chapter 463 is titled "Pirate Sanji vs Mysterious Absalom". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 29: "What the Space Pirates Dug Up" Short Summary Luffy confronts Gecko Moria in an attempt to recover all of the stolen shadows. Moria defends against all of his attacks with his Doppelman technique, while he sits back and does nothing. In the chapel, Sanji recovers Nami and battles with Absalom, furious at the invisible man's assaults on Nami and Robin earlier. After literally exploding with anger, Sanji tells Absalom that there is one other issue between them. Long Summary Unaware of Oars' constant interference with the ship outside, Luffy wonders what's causing the entire island to shake. Having arrived at Gecko Moria's location, the Shichibukai tells Luffy that it is most likely his zombie causing the ruckus, if not a strong current. Moria asks Luffy what he has come here for, to which he demands back the shadows of the Straw Hats, Brook, and the old man that the crew met earlier. Moria inquires as to how Luffy plans on getting them back, and he replies that he will defeat Moria. The Shichibukai explains that even if Luffy were to defeat him, the zombies would retain their shadows. He further explains that his power allows him to command the shadows, and that the only way to get a shadow to return to it's former host is if he commands it. Moria tells Luffy that he is far too weak to compel him to do so, which prompts Luffy to attempt attack him with "Gomu Gomu no Pistol". A shadow of an arm emerges to block the punch, which Moria introduces as his shadow clone, "Doppelman". As Luffy wonders just what the clone is, Moria explains that in the past he was consumed by the desire for his own strength. He has since discovered the value of having powerful underlings, and plans on becoming the Pirate King exclusively through the use of other people's abilities. As Luffy dodges an attack from Doppelman, he angrily retorts that he is the one who will be Pirate King. Moria notes that Luffy's shadow said the same thing, and that it appears his will manifested quite strongly into his shadow as expected. However this is only a matter of time, as once the shadow loses all memories of being Luffy, he will become completely obedient to Moria. Luffy again demands Moria return his shadow, landing a powerful neck kick on Doppelman which he follows up with a "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun". The attack appears to break pieces off of Doppelman; but Moria uses "Brick Bat", which causes the pieces of shadow to turn into small bats that absorb the impact of Luffy's punches. As Luffy realizes that he can't hit the real Moria, the bats swarm him while the Shichibukai taunts his efforts. Luffy is covered and bitten in multiple places, before the bats eventually retreat and reform Doppelman. Moria tells Luffy that when young people like him underestimate the Grand Line, it only ends in embarassment. Luffy jumps over the railing, to Moria and Doppelman's confusion. Luffy then catches the ledge by stretching, and uses "Gomu Gomu no Stamp" to kick Moria through the ground beneath him. After Moria expresses how much the technique hurt, Luffy taunts the Shichibukai for saying that he can't be touched. At the cathedral of Absalom and Nami's wedding, Sanji spins into the room, skipping and singing a song. The zombie holding Nami is confused, and Sanji lands a powerful kick to send him flying. As Sanji catches Nami's falling body, he is blown away by her beauty, not initially recognizing her and believing he is saving a goddess. Absalom appears and confirms that Sanji is one of the Straw Hat Pirates, but stops mid-sentence as he is astounded by Nami's beauty as well. The two men briefly discuss their amazement at Nami's goddess-like appearance, much to the confusion of the observing zombies. Absalom catches himself agreeing with his enemy, and fires a blast at Sanji. Sanji appears behind Absalom with Nami in his arms still, highly upset that Absalom would use an attack with so much collateral damage while a lady is present. Absalom commends Sanji for dodging the attack, but notes that he no longer has a shadow. Recalling his earlier battle with Inuppe, and Inuppe's fascination with Nami, Absalom realizes that Inuppe must have Sanji's shadow. As Sanji sets Nami down, Absalom expounds on his assessment of Inuppe's strength, deeming him not worthy of being a General Zombie. Absalom is thus surprised that someone of Sanji's level would think that they could challenge him, as one of the "Mysterious Four" of Thriller Bark. Sanji doesn't appear to be listening at all, as he again confuses Nami with a heavenly figure due to her beauty. Absalom explains that his General Zombies have been defeated by Luffy's zombie, he has not yet kissed his bride, and doesn't have time for an underling of Sanji's level. Before he can finish his sentence however, Sanji lands a devastating kick to his face that sends him flying across the room. The zombies can't believe their eyes, revealing that Absalom weighs over three hundred kilograms. As Sanji takes a puff of his cigarette, he asks Absalom if he is the "Invisible Man" that Usopp mentioned to him earlier. In total shock at Sanji's strength, Absalom muses to himself that the enhanced strength Hogback augmented his body with shouldn't have been blown away so easily. He raises his arms to fire blasts at Sanji, but Sanji stands on them, parrying the blasts away in opposite directions. Sanji then proceeds to land an extremely powerful kick combo on Absalom: "Basse Cote", "Longe", "Tendron", "Flanchet", "Quasi", "Queue", and "Cuisseau ", all while berating him for peeking in on Robin and Nami in their baths. Absalom wonders to himself how an "underling" could be so powerful, as he endures more punishment and threats from Sanji. Sanji concludes by daring him to speak again of his marriage to Nami while he is present. Absalom attempts to go invisible to retreat, but Sanji uses Usopp's "Special Salt Balls", and snuffs him out with a "Veau Shot". Absalom is further confounded by Sanji's strength when he recalls that he didn't see a bounty poster for him. Sanji says that Absalom may be irritated, but he himself is about to explode with anger. An onlooking zombie looks on in amazement, as his body literally does. Standing with an aura of flames around him, Sanji states it is unfortunate that there also happens to be another connection between the two of them. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy has reached Gecko Moria and begins to fight the Shichibukai. *Gecko Moria reveals more information about the Kage Kage no Mi. **Defeating him does not automatically free the shadows, he must command them to return himself. **He is able to produce a shadow clone of himself, Doppelman, that can fight on his behalf. **A shadow must completely forget its former life before becoming obedient, which can take time. *Sanji rescues Nami, and begins battling Absalom. **Usopp developed "Special Salt Balls" to help combat Absalom's ability to become invisible. **Absalom is quickly overpowered. **When strong enough, Sanji's anger can literally manifest as a flaming aura. **Sanji reveals that he has a separate issue with Absalom. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 463 it:Capitolo 463